cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kierra ShadowKnight
THIS PAGE IS NOW VOID AND THE INFORMATION IS NOT ONLY INCORRECT, BUT SHOULD NOT BE EDITED OR TOUCHED IN ANY WAY. ---- Emberia Fear (aka. ME) so leave it alone you idiots who think its funny to mess with my page -_- like i wouldnt notice. "Sometimes war may discourage us, take away what we are, but those of you who still have spirit, you must do what is necessary not to lose it." '' '' ''-Kierra Soluosta during the battle of Ryloth- '' "Jedi seek wisdom and peace. But now i seek a new darkness. Something much more powerful than anything the jedi taught me to think. Fear is nothing but a word. I have none. Nor do I have any respect for a pttiful life form." ''- Kierra Shadowknight after being reborn as a Sith-'' ''Early Life... Jedi Knight Kierra Soluosta began her journey as a simple padawan in the jedi temple. At age 3 she was taken by Master Fern from Naboo, discovered in a little village in the lake country. She did not know where the force would take her, nor what the future held for her. Through out her years of training, she became very skilled and wise. Her ability to use the force had grown at amazing rates. She trained in using double-bladed lightsabers, but specializes in two-saber weilding. At age 8 she was highly advancing in all of her classes, one of the top students of each one. They decided to make her a padawan of Master Karaa montellee at age 12. After about a year, her Master was lost in battle, never found. The council Had decided she was already ready for the trials and ranked her up as Jedi Knight of the Republic. Of course she was honored and was respectfully grateful, but arrogance and confidence clouded her. Seeds of the dark side planted within her. Between.. : Note: Kierra Soluosta fought many Outer Rim planet battles including March on Ryloth, Fight for Umbara, Felucian Takeover, Anison conquer, and Cato Neimodia Negotiations. She also returned to the temple to work as a jedi Counselor. The Fall... After being knighted, Kierra was sent on many perilous battles in the outer rim. She helped fight in the battle of Ryloth, In 20BBY She earned the title Jedi Master. She was assigned to travel the galaxy making allies with the most unexpected. There she met a powerful leader, '''Arianna Silvernight', Theleader of "Dark Female Force" at the time. She befriended and joined her for a while, then soon left. The Squad, named for itself, a very dark and twisted group that had much influence on Kierra. She learned of another powerful sith leader. One She had kept an eye on for a while. Shisa Shadowknight. It became her mission to befriend and join her. : : In 19BBY She joined the "Shadow Guard" and became an official Shadowknight. Her Fall to the dark side had completed over time and had officially left the order a few months back. Sending a breif message. Scaring the Jedi Members. They read " I have no need for you, Darkness clouds my mind but i allow it in. Be prepared, i will reurn for you..." : : Up to today she is and evil, violent, and rude character. Posing as bounty hunters, and jedi. Tricking the innocent, scolding the lifeless people. The Dark side has completely consumed her. Additional Information. Closest Sibling: Carly Shadowknight ( Identical Twin ) : Kierra.Soluosta (talk) 02:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Kierra Shadowknight Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:General Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:ShadowKnights